


Don't try to fix me (I'm not broken)

by Akira14



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been asked to write a Klebekah stemming from the death of Hayley, so I did (even though I love her).<br/>To be honest it would be the only way to bring back Rebekah real soon to New Orleans, wouldn't it?<br/>But can she and Klaus really fix what was broken? Should they? Or should they start something new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In spite of all his power as both an Original and a hybrid, which made him the strongest creature in town… He has been completely helpless, in the face of such a tragedy.

His attempts have been feeble and almost laughable. By the time his blood helped to restore Hayley’s heart and lungs, her liver and kidneys were dying. Despite her werewolf genes, she kept bleeding so much that the sheets soon went red. Even his last resort – changing her into a vampire - has proved unsuccessful.

While he figured that he will have to be a single father, at some point in his daughter life (Hayley was pretty tough, but she was not immortal, so…) but never had he been so pessimistic as to think it would be so soon.

He has not even been good at is protecting the baby from all the crazy people who wanted her dead.

From the werewolves, who were trying to avenge Hayley. It seems that maternal death is nearly impossible for them so there has to be something evil in the child herself - something lethal to weres. Witches and humans gave it a try too, only to be all brutally massacred by Elijah.

'Nobody tries to hurt my family and lives.' He must have said, before tearing their hearts out of their chests.

It does not take too long to sink in that he did not simply failed the young woman, but their child too.

"Though you’ve in this world for less than a day, I already managed to let you down, didn’t I?" 

“Well, Nik, that’s quite a record. Even for you.” A too familiar voice says, while walking toward the cradle.

He cannot shove her against the wall without risking to wake the baby up, and after all the effort it took him to make her fall asleep (he was even forced to sing her a lullaby, damn!) he really wishes to avoid that.

On the other hand, nothing prevents him from reminding her that he will make sure that she will wish she never came back.

He might be taken a little aback, not expecting her to be back so soon. He might be unable to understand how she heard about the predicament in the first place. It’s not like she made a lot of friends who can update her constantly about what is going on in New Orleans, especially not that Genevieve controls the witches and Elijah has been busy making sure the various factions of the city don’t tear each other apart. It doesn’t stop him from retrieving the white oak stake and openly threatening her. He doesn’t even care that she is holding her daughter in her arms, and using the baby as a shield against his rightful rage.

"Tell me, sister, why shouldn’t I kill you right here on the spot?" He muses, smiling bitterly. "I’m faster than you, so I can thrust this stake right through your heart and she would barely notice."  
Unfortunately, Rebekah doesn’t seem to take him seriously. She is utterly unfazed as she replies.

"Because she has already lost her mother, without even having a chance to get to know her… Are you sure you want to get rid of her aunt too?" Yeah, he is quite sure.

"Well, yes, I’ve no qualms about it if said aunt is a bloody traitor who would sell anyone just for the sake of her latest flirt." He has yet to forgive her. He will never forgive her, actually, because it will never stop hurting.

"Then do it, Nik. Kill me, for all I care. But I’m done running away from my family, especially when the youngest and weakest member of it needs me. I will not break my promise to Hayley."

What the hell is she talking about? They did just fine without her until now, so why should that change in the light of the most recent events? It fucking doesn’t. They don’t need her help.

"Does she need you? Really? You don’t think I can do it on my own?" He mutters, quite outraged at the lack of parental skills she is implying. Given the chance he is going to be an awesome father… Nobody should dare state otherwise, unless they want to die. Rebekah clearly does, daring to show up and say that.

"No, you can’t. Neither would I, or Elijah, and you know it. What Mikael did to us… There’s no coming back from that. And I’m not saying that the abused are bound to become the abusers, because I trust you can be better than that… For her, at least. What I am saying is that she deserves the best of us, the best of all, and perhaps the three of us - together - can be a little less broken. Closer to the family she deserves. Unless you trust the relative of those who tried to kill her the second she was born. If you do, well… Get it over with and kill me. "

He could kill her, but he will not. Not now. Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow. Before the kid can grow fond off her, for sure, only to have her heart broken. Besides, it would be risky to do it now. She won’t go down without a fight and that would sure wake the little one up… Furthermore, what Rebekah is saying actually makes a lot of sense. He loathes to admit it, but he is enough of a man to acknowledge that.

"I must admit that you do have a point, Rebekah, and I agree with you there. She deserves the best and she will have it. Even if it means sparing your life and allowing you to live closer to her. However, I hope you don’t expect to step into the compound ever again, not with me present. And remember that if I have the slightest feeling you are plotting against my back again, I will not be as merciful as the last time. I will step over Elijah’s dead body and make you suffer for forcing me to kill him just to get rid of you. I am going to tear you apart into tiny little pieces and feed your flesh to the wolves." He presses the sharp head of the stake against her ribs, hard enough to scratch her but not meaning to make her bleed. "Is that understood?"

"Understood." She nods solemnly, keeping eye contact with him so that he can read on her face that she got his message. She knows this is the one and only chance she got to see her niece growing up, and she will take it.

It doesn’t matter if it means bending to Nik’s will again.

"I will tolerate your presence for her sake, but not test the little patience I have, sister. Never cross my path and never dare to speak to me again. Go through Elijah, if you wish to come visit. Do it only when I am gone from the city, by the way." He orders, picking up his daughter from Rebekah’s arms and holding her close to his heart. "Now, why don’t you go with Elijah to the city council and show them what happens when they send their lousy subordinates to hurt my daughter? Make it memorable, please."

"Of course, Niklaus. They will talk about tonight for years, in hushed tones filled with fear. We will paint the whole town red. With their blood."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried so hard to put the Klebekah in this, but I guess I failed. Maybe next time?

It's not easy being in New Orleans when its ruler hates your guts, and it’s even worse when said ruler feels conflicted because he wants to hate you but he so obviously cannot.  
He wouldn't hurt you physically, because he can't stand to cause your harm. However, he is not averse to a subtle psychological torture that lets you know just how much he wishes you would pack your bags and disappear forever.

Still, that's fine with Rebekah. She has always known this wouldn't be a walk in the park.  
Klaus distrust her so much that she has to be followed by nightwalkers or daywalkers everywhere she goes? Okay. Shame they never approach her, though. She wouldn't mind flirting with cutest among them or chat with the girls and know why they end up serving their psychopath of a King.  
She can survive having creepy stalkers.  
Klaus has ordered every vampire in New Orleans - and kindly suggested to all other parties involved, of course, who won’t dare to disobeyed him after the Originals really painted the town red with blood - to pretend she doesn't exist. No problem, when there is at least one person foolish enough to disregard said order.  
A fool named Elijah, who has welcomed her back with open arms. Who hugged her tight, kissed her forehead and acted as if she had never left (he did updated her on what she has missed while she was gone, however).  
They talks were not always successful in easing the loneliness, but she was thankful to him for trying. She knew that disobeying to Klaus was risky, that he could end up with a dagger in his back the very next day.

It's not easy, but it's worth it. She can keep her pride at bay, she can bear being a ghost in her old home to be near to Ryan.  
The princess with a boyish name - she bets that Nik was adamant in his choice simply because one of its meanings is 'little king' - who looks at her like she hung up the moon and stars because of a silly face, of a bittersweet lullaby or a particularly interesting bedtime story.  
Much to Elijah's dismay, and to her delight (and Nik's too, she supposes), Ryan is a sucker for tales ending in bloody massacres. She can fall asleep listening to her uncle and aunt telling about the hundreds of people they have killed over the centuries, but she starts wailing the moment she perceives a 'happily ever after'.

Rebekah doesn't spend nearly enough time with her niece, of course. Klaus is rarely away from the compound from more than a couple of hours. She takes what she gets, which is still is more than she could have hoped. It's a start, isn't it?

Nik is not going to trust her, let alone forgive her, anytime soon but she is actually starting to believe they can be a family again. Someday.  
Not the kind of family she dreamed of for more than a millennium, more twisted, morbid and broken than they dare to even contemplate... But she loves them - and they love her back - more than anything else in the whole world.  
Someone would say that expecting Niklaus Mikaelson to bury the hatchet is like wishing the Salvatores realize they don't need anyone but each other (well, certainly NOT Elena). It would be great for everyone but that's not gonna happen.  
And yet, nobody would have imagined that the same hybrid could ever be a father. A pretty good one, actually. 

If that's not a testament to the fact that anything really is possible when Klaus are concerned, that she doesn't know what else it could be.  
All she needs to do, now, is wait as patiently as her fiery temper allows.  
Trusting Elijah's ability at damage control, when she fails.  
********************************************

Ryan is the apple of Elijah's eyes, despite being a spoiled little devil who cannot take "no" for an answer.  
She follows him everywhere, like a duckling with its mom, lip wobbling when he chastises her for defying his order to stay put until he was done talking with her father's underlings. She does listen to him, however, when talks about good form and proper manners. Impoliteness make Elijah displeased, and while he refrain from reprimanding her as much as possible – he’s not her father, he has to remind himself – he looks at her with such coldness that that alone is enough to make her behave.  
She hangs on his every word, when he tells her about history, philosophy and art in exchange to answering to every (even the silliest) question that comes to her mind about the world around her.  
He always believed that knowledge and culture are the nourishment of the mind, and he’s the only one in the family whose temper isn’t so short that he would end up snapping at Ryan at the umpteenth “Why?” (one of her very first words, right after ‘Jaja’ and ‘Dada’ – and before “no” and “mine” - Klaus must have been fuming about that and it’s such a shame Rebekah wasn’t there to see it…)  
She is rewarded by being treated almost like an equal, despite her young age.  
“I’ve always been too condescending with your mother, and it didn’t end up so well… I will never assume something is beyond your understanding, my darling. Do not be afraid to ask me anything, though. Especially if you question the motivations behind my behavior.” He said, once, after she complained about being left in the dark about what was happening in the city.

Rebekah sure is a little jealous of such a worship complex, but she kind of understand it. After all, she kinda felt the same about Elijah and Klaus too, when she was little. Even though they were not even men, just innocent boys, at the time. Her little Nik, however, couldn’t be frightening even if he tried.  
The man who rules the city now, on the other hand, can be more than a little intimidating without even meaning to be. Rebakah can understand that her niece is afraid of upsetting her father, even though she knows he would never lay a hand on her. Both her and Nik never really learned to hold their tongue, and sometimes they end up saying something a little too vicious to her just because they woke up on the wrong side of bed. It’s no wonder that she steers clear off of them when they in a bad mood.  
She doubt Nik can so easily stand her daughter’s bias, though.

“I wish Niklaus could see this the same way to do, Rebekah. Instead, he blames me for ‘stealing away’ his daughter.” Elijah confesses, one day, while they are shopping for Ryan’s new spring wardrobe.  
The little girl is hard to please, even more than her own aunt. It’s always quite a challenge to find something that she would actually wear without throwing a fit. Rebekah loves that about her – she is a little biased, though, loving pretty much everything about that child. Who says that her father is accusing Rebekah of trying to buy her love through clothes (she has learned to read through the lines of her niece babbling). ‘ I love the skirt, Auntie Bex, but I love you more.’ That could hardly mean something else, can it?

“He didn’t phrase it quite so politely, I believe?” She asks, arching her eyebrow in disbelief.  
“No, he said something along the lines of ‘you’re trying to worm your way into her heart just like you did with her mother’s’ and went on implying that my interest towards her is morbid. I walked out before he said something he regretted, before he accused me of being a child molester or something.” Elijah sighs.  
“He knows you would never… He’s just being paranoid and possessive, as usual. Which isn’t half bad, given how many enemies we have. I am actually surprised he trust us, me in particular, enough to take her out shopping.”  
“Well, he might be still recovering from your last argument in the cemetery – and his full recovery might take decades, but I know you’re here to stay, sister – but he does not doubt your love for our niece. I am pretty sure he wants to ask you to organize her first real birthday party… The kind of party we are accustomed to throw aren’t really suitable for a small child, after all. Try to act surprised and honored if he can put aside his pride and hurt for the sake of Ryan and actually asks you, please.”  
“I won’t have to pretend, Elijah. It would mean the world to me if Nik asked me to do that, and you know it.”  
“IT’S MINE! SAW IT FIRST! LET IT GO, YOU PEASANT!” They both hear a shrilling voice coming from the end of the aisle. Ryan, who is just a couple of steps ahead of them, has seen the dress she wants for the party but some other boy got to it first.  
“Easy now, Ryan. A lady does not scream, yell, or throws fits. She elbows, kneels, and kicks her way through her goal.” Rebekah kneels to hold her niece’s shoulder, trying to calm her down. “Am I right, Elijah?”  
“Absolutely.” He nods.  
“Are you two encouraging violence?” The mother of the boy asks, quite horrified.  
“We encouraging the survival of the fittest.” Elijah quickly moves so close to her that he can look her straight in the eyes. “Now, go look for a tiara worth of your young royalty. We are gonna take care of this.” 

Ryan is now grinning at the young boy’s confusion.  
She has the best family ever.  
Doesn’t even matter that her father is kinda scary. He makes up to it with the pretty pictures he paints for her, amongst many other things (that now fail to occur to her, because she has mind focused on getting the damn dress).

Now, if only she could help reunite auntie Bex and Dad… They love each other almost as much as she loves uncle Jaja, she’s pretty sure of that. Maybe even more. Nah, that’s kind of impossible.  
Still, it’s stupid for them to be apart and she will fix it. Someday.  
Not today, though. Today is all about her. Maybe some other day.  
Soon.

***********************************************

Truth to be said, it takes more than a decade for that to happen. Time isn’t much to an immortal creature, that’s true, but still there were times when she nearly lost hope… She is now glad she didn’t.  
Little by little, Nik started acknowledging her presence as more than a troublesome bother. He dared to think that she could be at least would act only in his daughter’s best interest, and therefore he involved her a little more into the city government issues. Without Elijah having to breath down her neck and double check everything.  
He did ask her to handle Ryan’s fourth birthday party, and each one after that. Now that the sixteenth is fast approaching, he wants it to make it the event of the year… Without embarrassing the hell out of his daughter, or killing the boyfriend/girlfriend she never dared to tell him about, like any proud father would do.  
“For the last time, Rebekah, she is not dating anyone.” He rolls his eyes, sighing.  
“Given what you did to my suitors, how are you so sure that she does not fear for her beloved’s life?” She points out, without any heat or resentment in her statement.  
“Excuse me, but I trust her judgment about matters of the heart. She is too young to know anything about love, hence her adorable crush on our brother, and she knows it all too well.”  
“Aren’t we the living – ‘living’ for lack of a better term, you know – proof that you are never old enough to know anything about that, Nik?” She bites her lips, unsure of how he would react to be called with that name. He never allowed her to call him anything but ‘Klaus’, not ‘brother’ and surely not ‘Nik’.  
“Well, that she has yet to realize. However, I do not wish to start arguing with her on the fact that dating will postponed to… Never, as far as I am concerned.” He smiles, challenging her to counter his argument.  
“Do tell me when you are discussing it, brother. I bet it’s gonna be fun.”  
“Ain’t you always relishing in my despair?” Klaus shakes his head. “You will know when that happens. Unless you’re planning to leave again.”  
“I was kind of forced into that choice, you kno-“ Before they can get into an heated argument that they both really prefer to avoid, they are interrupted by two other people arguing on the patio.

“I do what I want, Elijah. Stop trying to ruin my party!”  
“Please, I beg you to see reason and behave accordingly. You cannot invite people that are not acquainted neither with me, nor with your father or your aunt.”  
“You do not get to tell what to do or not to do. You are not my father!”

“Aren’t you gonna tell her to stop disrespecting someone who’s older and wiser than her?”  
“They both have a point. I will not allow some stranger to walk into my home, but Elijah has no authority over my daughter…” They walk in whispers, as they both eavesdrop the conversation, their previous quarrel all but forgotten.

“You’re just an homophobic prick who thinks that I am gonna shame my family by bring here my girlfriend. Well, you know what? She’s coming and there’s nothing you can do about that!”  
‘Told you!’ Rebekah says, mouthing her words.  
‘You knew?’ He mouths back, livid.  
“No, I simply assumed she was too awesome to be still single. Now, shush.” She clarifies, loud enough to be heard only by Klaus.

“Language, Ryan. I did not live a thousand years to care about gender, when it comes to love. I only wish to ascertain the intentions of this person, before welcoming her into our house. However, if you prefer to discuss this with your father… Do not expect me to take your side and hide this to him. Actually, you must have noticed by now that I led you straight into his hearing range, right?” 

Huh, the kid has yet to learn a lot about their conniving way to expose someone’s secrets. As well as the fact that Elijah isn’t half as fair as he wants the world to believe. 

“Wha-? How in the bloody fucking… Damn. I officially HATE you. Heard that, dad? I hate your pompous manipulating jackass of a big brother.” 

Before Klaus can join them, and tear his daughter a new one, Rebekah stops him by standing in his way.

“Move.” He orders.

“You are upset, Nik, and if you go talk to her now she will only have a confirmation that she was right about keeping it a secret. So why don’t let me help get the damn name of this infamous girlfriend out of her, and then running some background checks? This way she will only partially blame you, if I manage to scare the kid away.” She doubts he heard anything that she said, but she had to try.

“Okay.” He says, taking her completely by surprise. “You have until this evening. If I don’t get a report of this person family situation, their income and relations, I will deal with it myself.”

“Thank you.” Rebekah smiles brightly, ecstatic to see a new – less impulsive and more trusting – a new side of her brother. She shows him her gratitude with a hug.

“Aren’t we a little too grown up for that, love? If you’d like to thank me, a kiss would gladly be accepted.” He kisses her on her cheek, a little too close to the corner of her lips for it to be an innocent token of affection.

“I will keep that in mind.” She manages to reply, before living the room completely dumbfounded. 

What the hell does Nik have in mind, now?


End file.
